After the Mist
by petalsxonthexwind
Summary: What if Tsunade never left and Sakura had realized how weak she was after the mission to mist and became her apprentice before the chunin exams a story where the adventure and action begins much much sooner NarutoxSakura
1. Weak?

Authors note: READ TO UNDERSTABD THE STORY! This is my first fan-fiction so please be nice. I really like this idea I got the other day when me and my brother were talking about how useless Sakura was in the first arc so I was thinking what about if Tsunade had never left the village and that Sakura had asked to be trained by her much earlier. Earlier here meaning about the time when the team got back from the mist because she realized how weak she was and got over Sasuke way in the beginning. If so then how different would things be?

Chapter One: it all begins.

Sakura Haruno frowned as she sat at a vacant table in the library and slammed the book she had just been reading shut. It was a huge reference book to all fighting forms of ninjutsu and had at first brought Sakura's hopes up at the aspect of finally not being a burden anymore.

Her uselessness had become apparent on their last mission to mist and Sakura was disgusted with herself. What kind of ninja was she if she couldn't even defend herself?

All she could do was put up a mediocre fight and then wait for someone to rescue her. And they always had so far, but Sakura knew that one day they wouldn't be there to protect her from the troubles on the ninja life style, and knew that she must become strong and stop relying on the others to defend her.

She grabbed her head in frustration as she saw the enormous pile of books on the floor that had proved useless to her cause.

Sakura was about to get up and leave when a dark green and black book caught her eye. For some odd reason Sakura felt a sudden urge to go and pick up the book which was laying on one of the tables across from Sakura

Basic Medical Techniques and jutsus for beginning medical ninjas. It read in the forest green print on the cover of the book.

Sakura picked it up and started to leaf through it suddenly stopping and smiling "Medical Ninja." She said to herself happily tucking the book in her pack before rushing out of the door and towards her house.

Sakura barely took notice to anything as she ran through the streets until she finally stopped at her door step.

She quickly unlocked the door and rushed into the vacant house grabbing the book and running towards her room.

""I guess Mom and Dad didn't get back from their mission yet." She said to herself as she withdrew the book and plopped down on her pale blue bedspread.

Recently Sakura's parents had been doing a lot more missions and had been gone most of the time leaving Sakura all alone to herself.

Of course there was nothing wrong with having a little free time she thought as she stared at the blue walls of her bedroom and the plain white furniture that filed it.

There was a massive desk pile high with books and scrolls, and a dresser was right across from it. Her closet was next to that leaving her bed to be pushed against the only window of her tiny cramped room.

Sakura returned her attention back top the book and began reading.

; A Medical Ninja is a ninja specializing in medical jutsus that acts as support and aid for the team. Medics require good chakra control due to the delicate nature of medical jutsus that require precise accurate control to work correctly.

There are two types of ninjas specializing in the medical arts. The first are normal medics who are only trained to heal injuries. The second type is a battle medic which is a medical ninja that is not only trained to heal, but also to use their medical techniques to fight.

The main medical jutsu is mystical palm which uses the user's chakra to speed up the cell's regenerating process and heal wounds. It can heal wounds of all types including that of internal damage and can also be used to harm instead of heal and can also be used in surgery as an alternative to medical tools.

So instead of healing a damaged organ a trained medical ninja can cause damage to the opponent using the same technique, just a different variation of chakra control. This is the main reason why medic ninja need to have precise control over their chakra. If they didn't they could accidentally explode their patients organs or cause severe internal damage including permanent damage to the chakra coils in the body.

An extensive teaching of the human anatomy is required for obvious reasons. If a medic does not know the body, then they won't know where or what to heal or what is even a matter with the patient and usually courses in poison are also taught as the medic-nin curriculum as well as evasion techniques because dodging always comes first to a medical ninja.

Since they act as support for the team if they are hit by the enemy's attack, then who would treat the other team members if the medic ninja would die?

Tsunade is one of the greatest medics and had won world renowned fame for her skills in medical jutsu. She is from Konaha and still resides their today even though she had planned on leaving after the death of her brother and boyfriend. ;

"Lady Tsunade? I didn't realize she was a medic ninja." Sakura said aloud as she finished reading the final page and closed the book.

"Kakashi-sensei said I had remarkable chakra control, and if I became a medical-nin then I wouldn't be a burden anymore, but then how do I become one?" Sakura thought as she plopped over onto her pillow sighing.

But then suddenly she jumped up smiling "Tsunade" she said smiling

"Yes that's it I'll go ask Tsunade to take me on as her apprentice tomorrow." She thought happily as she laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sakura got up early and showered quickly, changing into her red kimono and black tight pants that were underneath her dress. She grabbed her weapon pouch before heading out the door and into the streets of Konaha, heading towards the Hokage's Manor where lady Tsunade lived as an honored guest.

As she reached the stairs to the Mansion Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous as she though about all the things that could go wrong.

"What if she doesn't accept me as a student or if I'm not able to be a medical ninja?" She thought wildly as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Do you want to stay weak and pathetic for the rest of your life? Do you want to stay a burden forever?"

Inner Sakura screamed, giving her enough courage to push past the fear and begin to climb the steps.

Soon the door came into view and Sakura looked backed nervously before turning back around looking determined and knocking on the door.

A few seconds passed before a guard dressed in chunin attire appeared looking at Sakura quizzically.

"Yes little girl, how can I help you?" he asked after a minute of silence looking at Sakura and waiting for her to respond.

Sakura looked up "I need to see Lady Tsunade please." She said smiling nervously as the guard looked at her funny again before he stepped aside and allowed her to walk in.

"She's the last door on the right." He replied as the door closed and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura did as he instructed and followed the long corridor until it finally ended at a large stained glass window that had a mural of the village painted with the symbol of the leaf above it.

To the right was a green door with a scroll hanging from it that read Tsunade in bold black letters.

Sakura looked at the door for a minute before sighing and knocking on the thick wood of the door.

Sakura stood there for a few minutes before a harsh voice suddenly screamed "Come in."

Obeying Sakura opened the door and stepped in seeing Tsunade sitting at and ivory desk filling out what appeared to be medical reports.

She looked up after a moment and smiled as she saw Sakura "What can I help you with?"

She asked Sakura already guessing what she was going to ask.

Sakura looked down and mumbled quickly "I was wondering if you would take me on as your apprentice because I am weak right now and I'm only a burden to the team. I promise I will study hard and do everything I can to become a medical ninja."

Tsunade looked up and smiled before replying "You know that becoming a medical ninja is extremely hard." She said motioning for Sakura to take a seat on the red couch that was in front of her desk.

" A medical ninja most have precise chakra control and be able to retain a large amount of knowledge and be able to apply that in the field, also they need to be determined enough and have a goal or else they will never become a medic-nin. Do you still want me to apprentice you?" she asked looking seriously at Sakura

Sakura looked at her determinedly "Yes Lady Tsunade, this is the only thing I can do to become strong, and I will do the best I can." She said

Tsunade smiled again "Very well, lessons start tomorrow at five in the afternoon, but know this I won't go easy on you and this will be very difficult." She said

"Yes!" she replied happily before getting up and bowing before rushing out of the room towards the bridge where team seven met each morning

She arrived their in a matter of minutes just as Kakashi appeared.

"Sakura-Chan! You're as late as Kakashi today what's a matter?" Naruto asked running over to see her.

Sasuke of course just stood there and ignored her, but unlike most days Sakura didn't care. Suddenly Sakura realized something. She no longer liked Sasuke!

I mean there's only so many rude insults and coldness someone can take before they completely lose any romantic feeling for someone, and Sakura just realized she could care less if Sasuke noticed her or even like her.

"Nothing really Naruto, except I just got apprenticed by Lady Tsunade!" she said happily actually allowing Naruto to hug her.

Everyone stared in shock including Kakashi

"Lady Tsunade took you as her apprentice?" Naruto asked shocked as

"But she is one of the strongest ninja ever, and she hasn't taken any student since Shizune!" Naruto exclaimed happily

Sakura smiled "I know, I'm really lucky that she took me as her apprentice." She said in awe

"Why did you even ask her?" Naruto asked looking at her funny.

"Well" she said looking for the right words. "I was just really weak and to much of a burden so I decided to change that." She said proudly

"Well that's good Sakura, but we have to get to training, or else I think Sasuke here might get upset." Replied Kakashi appearing in front of them.

Sasuke just gave him a glare and walked towards the clearing where they trained.

"So does that mean you're not going to be training with us now?" Naruto asked now looking sadly at her.

Sakura looked up alarmed and shook her head "Nope I'm going to be taking lessons after I train here with you guys at five." She said as they all arrived at the clearing.

Kakashi looked at them and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura quickly withdrew a handful of shuriken and hurled them towards Kakashi who reappeared in the air just as the Shuriken flew towards him.

He quickly withdrew a kunai and deflected them all causing them to imbed themselves in the bark of a tree.

Kakashi then performed a quick series of hand seals so fast that not even Sasuke's sharingan could follow.

A vortex of leaves appeared and surrounded all three members of team seven. They began to glow a light blue from the chakra that was intensifying them to make them razor sharp.

Naruto quickly made a group of shadow clones and Sasuke performed a fire jutsu destroying the great vortex of leaves and leaving only a pile of smoldering ash.

As usual Sakura was left to do nothing but watch as the boys tried to no avail to defeat Kakashi.

However just as Naruto attacked with a deadly combo with his shadow clones and ten fists neared Kakashi while he was also dodging Sasuke's punches Sakura saw an opening and threw the remainder of her weapons which was twenty kunai and about 30 or so shuriken.

Just as the deadly storm of weapons hit Kakashi he disappeared in o puff of smoke..

Sakura looked around wildly just in time to be grabbed by a pair of hands from beneath and be pulled into the earth leaving only her head above the ground.

"Almost, but not quite.' Kakashi replied smirking as he disappeared again and soon had both Naruto and Sasuke trapped in the earth just as Sakura.

Kakashi walked towards them and performed a few hand seals before they were covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared they were all above ground and freed.

Kakashi looked at them and smiled "good job everyone you're improving, so I decided to give you the rest of the day off.' He replied taking out his orange book and disappearing with a small puff of smoke.

Sakura Said goodbye to the others and headed home.

As she walked down the streets she smiled. " I may still be weak right now, but after my training I won't be a burden anymore." She said happily running off and disappearing into the crowd.

Author's Note: hey I hope I wrote enough for you guys to enjoy. I really like this idea and I would really ,really love it if you guys would all please read and review! Also the next chapter will start six months later after Sakura training has progressed more and the chunin exams are going to be introduced too. ( I know they were supposed to start right after they came back from mist, but in this it's starts six months later because they didn't have to do any of the d-rank missions. Sorry)


	2. Not so weak

Author's Notes: sorry about the late update, I've been a sad excuse of a writer since school got off. Well here's chapter 2 of after the mist. It takes place six months after the first chapter, and is right before the Chunin exams starts, so right away you'll be seeing Sakura's skills in the medical field, as well as her chakra control. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, and now here's chapter 2 of After the Mist

Chapter 2: Not so weak?

Sakura stirred slightly as the sunlight filtered in through her curtains, sighing heavily before forcing herself off the bed and towards the bathroom.

She quickly showered, and changed into her new outfit. (It's the same as her one from Arc 2). After beginning her training, Sakura realized that her old outfit just wouldn't cut it, and so came into being her new outfit, short skin tight black pants, with a white medical skirt over it, and a red tank top with the white circle that symbolized the Haruno Clan on the front and back.

Now along with her weapons pouch, Sakura also carried a medical kit, which included bandages, needles, gauze, splints, healing scrolls, and a small assortment of antidotes to poisons since she had not yet been taught how to create antidotes and anti-venoms.

Just as she finished dressing, there was a knock at the door, and Sakura rushed down the stairs, and flung the door open, revealing a grinning Naruto clad in his familiar orange clothes.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan, Kakashi sent me to come and get you, we're meeting earlier he said."

Naruto replied grabbing Sakura's hand and hardly allowing her to lock the door, before he dragged her along as he ran at full pace, through the village and towards the bridge where Team Seven met.

As it came into view, Sasuke could be seen leaning causally against the wooden railing glaring at the whole world. He didn't acknowledge their arrival, and continued brooding as Naruto and Sakura chatted for a little bit before Kakashi appeared with a puff of smoke.

The smoke swirled in small puffs as the wind carried it across the bridge, swirling around the group's feet for a minute until the wind had finally deteriorated it.

Sasuke glared a bit as Sakura turned to Kakashi smirking

"Ah, and look sensei, only ten minutes late today, you're getting better."

She replied smiling as Kakashi grinned under his mask

"Well as much as I would really love to talk about my lateness, there are more important things to talk about at the moment."

He said pausing for a moment to stare at the three genin, lone brown eye crinkling as he yet again smiled, before he continued

"As you all probably know the Chunin Exams will be starting in the next few days, and I decided that you all are ready, and so you will be participating in it this year."

He said happily as Sakura smiled and Naruto jumped up yelling

"Right and we're going to beat all the other ninja's butts!"

He yelled enthusiastically jumping up in down as Sakura giggled and Kakashi chuckled, even Sasuke managed a smirk, it seemed that as of lately he had opened up to the team more.

"Yes, now, since we haven't been able to spar lately due to Sakura's training, I think that it would do us all some good if we had a little practice."

He said removing two small silver bells which jingled as he disappeared in a swirl of smoke that spread out, filling the clearing with the thick smoke and covering his escape.

Sakura tensed as multiple Shurikan whirled by her head, which she dodged by lightly stepping back and allowing the throwing stars to embed themselves in the dirt.

Naruto created five shadow clones which formed a circle around all three members as Sasuke withdrew a small hand sword engraved with the Uchiha symbol, and performed a quick series of hand seals which caused a swirl of flames to erupt around the blade.

Seeing her teammates prepare to attack Sakura nodded towards Naruto before she grabbed a handful of needles and readied them, one in-between each finger.

Sasuke nodded and in a flash, all three unleashed their attack on a lone bush. The flames of Sasuke's sword grew as he slashed at the air, causing the fire to only grow more before it was released from the sword, spreading in a deadly circle around the bush.

Naruto's clones all withdrew shurikan and hurled them towards the bush. As they passed through the circle of fire surrounding the bush and caught fire, this in turn caused the bush to catch flame.

Kakashi jumped up from the bush, the corner of his vest catching flame just as Sakura released the needles, which flew through the air, and stuck Kakashi in four pressure points which would have knocked him out, if Kakashi's form hadn't been submerged in smoke before a log appeared and clattered to the ground.

Sakura cursed as the boys tensed and took defensive stances just as Sakura herself slipped into a cat like crouch readying for Kakashi's attack.

Minutes passed, a slight breeze rustled through the trees causing falling leaves to be picked up and travel on the wind before falling gently back to the earth. Just as Sakura looked away from the leaves, they began to shimmer before lifting up in the air slightly so that neither Naruto nor Sasuke noticed. Sakura stared for another moment before she realized almost too late what was going on.

"Genjutsu!"

She yelled, forming the hand seals, and releasing a bit of chakra causing the leaves to crumble into dust and the illusion to disappear, showing Kakashi behind Naruto.

Sakura reacted quickly, unleashing another barrage of needles, causing Kakashi to jump back, and saving Naruto from being knocked out.

Sasuke released another torrent of flames from his sword, but Kakashi was able to easily put it out by summoning a water jutsu. Naruto sent his clones towards Kakashi, but just as they came close enough to hit him, the earth exploded with the blasts of a dozen or so traps, causing the clones to disappear in small clouds of smoke.

Naruto cursed as a kunai embedded itself in his leg and two clones of Kakashi appeared form the underbrush and began attacking Sakura and Sasuke as the "real" Kakashi continued to slice Naruto with his small barrage of kunai.

"Never let your guard down."

Kakashi muttered as he caught Naruto's shurikan and threw them back, however just as Naruto was about to be hit by them, he flickered out of sight and reappeared behind Kakashi , who was now staring wide eyed at him

"Na- Naruto where did you learn that technique Kakashi asked astounded at seeing his old sensei's technique being performed in a much more simplistic and basic form.

Naruto grinned before he flickered again, reappearing on a tree branch above Kakashi

"Old Man Hokage gave me some sealed boxes of scrolls a few months back and said they we're my fathers he said proudly as Kakashi grinned back flipping onto the branch across from Naruto and hurling another handful of kunai at Naruto who attempted to perform the technique, but was tripped as a glint of ninja wire showed. Three of the eight kunai embedded themselves in Naruto's calf as he cursed and fell lamely onto the branch of the tree.

"Like I keep telling you, never let your guard dow—"

That was all Kakashi could say before a fist appeared below him, hitting him square in the jaw and sending him crashing into a tree. Naruto and his clone grinned until Kakashi's crumpled form turned into nothing but a dented log. Cursing, Naruto jumped down and was quickly followed by his clone, as Naruto headed back to the clearing where Sakura and Sasuke had been left fighting the clones of Kakashi.

Sakura frowned as Kakashi and Naruto disappeared into the foliage. And she couldn't stop hoping that he would be careful as Sakura and Sasuke were forced to fight the clones.

Kakashi charged at her, and reacting to training, she jumped into the tree line, avoiding a massive earth jutsu released from another clone. Cursing as a pair of exploding tagged kunai whizzed past her, and exploded the bark off the trees around her, causing them to crash into each other and fall down.

Kakashi looked up, expecting to see Sakura, but was a bit disappointed finding nothing but a charred log.

Sakura ran quickly through the tree tops, nearly having a heart attack when she ran into Naruto.

"Geez Naruto, don't do that!" she replied

Before noticing the kunai embedded in his calf, she quickly motioned over towards a small clearing where Naruto sat down, wincing as the kunai made it deeper into his leg muscles.

Sakura looked worriedly at the wound as she quickly activated mystical palm, which she had recently mastered.

Her hands glowed light green as the jutsu activated and she extended two fingers and pressed it lightly against the side of the wound.

"Uh Sakura-Chan are you sure that's what you're supposed to do?"

He asked nervously as he once again winced from Sakura's healing chakra entering his body.

"Sakura looked up at him smiling, before she reached out her other hand and smacked him on the head.

"What do you think?"

She asked smiling again as she returned her attention to the wound.

"Ok Naruto, the first thing to do, is obviously get the weapon out."

She said inserting her chakra into the wound, as she began to slowly pull the kunai out of Naruto's leg.

Naruto continued to wince as the blade slowly withdrew from his leg; however, no blood came out, probably due to Sakura's chakra.

Sakura smiled, before tucking the kunai into her weapons pouch, while continuing to apply pressure to the wound with her chakra, so that it wouldn't bleed.

"Ok, now I'm going to heal it, which won't hurt, but just make sure to keep watch for Kakashi-sensei."

She said, now changing the flow of the jutsu, so that it began regenerating the cells and muscles, causing the wound to slowly close.

After a few minutes, Sakura sighed, wiping her brow, before taking a roll of gauze out and bandaging the now smiling Naruto's leg.

"Ok, now Naruto, be sure not to put to much strain on you're leg or it will—"

The bushes rustled across from them, and in a second, Naruto had tackled Sakura across the clearing, sending dust spiraling into the air.

Sakura looked up stunned, before she realized a giant fuma shurikan now was where they had both been second before.

A barrage of explosive tagged weapons headed towards them, and Naruto jumped, up and quickly grabbed Sakura before he disappeared in a flash, reappearing a good distance away, before he sat Sakura down just as the clearing a little ways behind them exploded.

Trees shattered and erupted into flames as the massive explosion overtook the clearing and sent a great wave of smoke billowing through the surrounding woods.

"We need to meet up with Sasuke and then try and figure out a plan."

Sakura said quickly turning away and bounding off into the treetops, powered by her chakra.

Naruto quickly followed, and soon they had reached the original clearing in which they had started their battle.

Just as they landed on the ground, a huge burst of flames erupted form the tree line, accompanied by a charred log appearing as a smirking Sasuke jumped down, sword still smoking from the jutsu.

"You guys finished off his other clones?"

He asked quickly as he leaned casually against a tree.

Sakura's heart couldn't help but flutter for a moment, before she stopped herself.

"Get over it, he doesn't like me, and never will."

She reminded her self before nodding at Sasuke

Trying very hard to ignore the fact that every time she looked at him, her heart would flutter and beat faster.

"I thought I was over him."

She thought to herself sadly looking away, before she walked towards him calmly

As she approached Sasuke looked at her questionably, before she smiled a little

"I want to check you to make sure you have no wounds."

She replied simply stopping right in front of him as he tensed a little.

"I'm fine."

He replied coldly beginning to glare at her.

At this Sakura huffed

"What is it with men, saying they're fine, even when their right arm is swelling and blood's dripping from it."

She replied sharply at him, annoyed at how rude he was acting.

"And change your attitude too."

She replied as Sasuke looked up at her shocked while Naruto sniggered behind them.

Sakura smiled a little before tenderly grabbing the bleeding arm which was swelling immensely now, almost twice as big as it normally should be.

"What did u do?"

She asked as her hands began glowing with the light green healing chakra of mystical palm.

Sasuke looked away deciding to glare at a tree not to far away.

"I fell into one of Kakashi's trap."

He stated lamely as Sakura sighed and began healing his arm

A long gash ran down the with of his upper arm just down to the crook of his elbow, and was now a dark ugly shade of purple , a sit continued to swell.

Sakura stopped for a minute as she noticed pieces of melted mettle embedded in his arm as well.

Frowning Sakura repositioned her hands over this, and began focusing chakra around the first o the many bits of melted metal on his arm.

"And what exactly was this trap Sasuke?"

She asked as she gently sent her chakra around and under the melted metal causing it to rise out of his skin and fall lightly clanging onto the floor as Sasuke winced.

Once again Sasuke looked away and glared at a random tree.

"Well..."

Sakura asked as another piece of the metal came out of his skin and fell to the floor

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he now decided the ground was better to glare at.

"Well after you left, Kakashi's clone continued to attack me with water jutsus , but right before you guys came, he managed to conceal a exploding kunai with chakra and hit my arm before I blasted him with the Flame of the Uchiha."

He stated slowly muttering a curse under his breathe as Sakura extracted the last and largest piece of the melted kunai from his skin, before she began healing the eternal damage to the muscles in his arm.

Sasuke watched Sakura as she heaved a sigh before raising her hands to the cut on his arm.

Sasuke activated his sharingon and realized that Sakura was using a lot of her chakra to heal him. In fact she was nearing her limit when he grabbed her arm.

Looking up at him bewildered Sakura backed up a bit a frown forming on his lips as he glared at her.

"Stop."

He stated angrily as she began glaring back at him

"Excuse me?"

She asked softly trying to understand what he was getting upset about.

"Your chakra reserves are almost completely gone. And we don't need you becoming a burden on us."

He stated voice rising a bit

Sakura began glaring at him, trying to control her temper

"I mean how annoying that you are too stupid to realize that your reserves are slowly emptying"

He stated aggravated.

Suddenly something snapped in Sakura's mind

Without even thinking Sakura ran towards Sasuke focusing chakra into her fist, and released it just as her fist came in contact with his chest, sending him crashing into the tree behind him, and knocking it down.

Sakura looked down sadly at her outstretched arm as it shuddered in pain as the chakra rushed back into her arm ripping through the muscles and causing her arm to turn purple as the veins poked out and became extremely noticeable as they were filled with chakra.

Sakura winced as her arm began spasaming in pain before she grabbed it.

"Shit "

She said softly thinking her self to be unheard, but Naruto noticed her clutching her arm and quickly came to her side.

Upon seeing her arm, Naruto turned to Sasuke who was weakly getting up

"What the hell did you do to her you bastard?"

He asked indicating Sakura's arm which was now completely purple with the veins now so prominent that someone could trace her whole vein system.

Sasuke looked at her arm shocked, and then he fell down

"What did I do? Did you not just see that she hot me and sent me crashing though a tree?"

He asked still staring at her arm.

Naruto turned to Sasuke pushing him roughly

"What the hell did you do?"

He asked as Sasuke fell onto the ground before he ground his teeth together before jumping up, about to hit Naruto when they were both silenced by Sakura's voice.

"Stop it!"

She screamed as they both froze mid punch and stared at her.

"My arms like this because of the attack I used on Sasuke. Now I'm not going to tell you exactly how I do it, just that I haven't mastered it so it whip lashed back and swells my arm with chakra."

She stated withdrawing a small brown pill and was about to put it in her mouth when Naruto jumped up

"Sakura, you're on drugs?"

He asked horrified before Sakura laughed

After a few minute of scaring away all the animals in the surrounding trees, she stopped and shook her head.

"Nope, this is a soldier pill to restore my chakra."

She stated simply pooping the small pill in her mouth before she sighed as she felt her chakra levels rise.

Sakura frowned at her arm, before activating mystical palm and partially healing her arm so now it was only slightly swelled.

She then turned to Sasuke and looked at his arm before pulling out the roll of gauze and wrapping his arm with it.

Smiling a little, Sakura stood grinning a bit, before turning back towards Naruto and Sasuke

"You guys ready?"

She asked jumping onto a tree branch

"We only have until noon to get the bells.

She said jumping off into the morning sunlight and leaving the two boys grinning.

Author's Note:

Here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy, and please read and review. )

The next chapter will be the completion of the bell test and they'll start the Chunin exams


End file.
